


McIntyre vs Rollins

by MattyR



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyR/pseuds/MattyR
Summary: What happened after the contract signing for MITB on RAW, April 27, 2020.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	McIntyre vs Rollins

Drew McIntyre stormed through the curtains into the back, dressed in just a just a pair of snugly fitting dark jeans after ripping his shirt off in the contract signing with current opponent Seth Rollins. He flew through the backstage area, almost completely empty due to the restrictions on workers currently in place, straight to the locker room. The current WWE champion had felt this building as they worked the program together, but today but with that attitude, the smugness and that suit Seth was wearing he had reached breaking point. Seth was still in the all black suit having left the arena just a couple of minutes before McIntyre. A crisp, bright white dress shirt contrasting against the dark suit and tie finished off the look. 

“Hey man” Seth smiled barely noticing Drew enter the room, distracted by his phone, “Great perform..aHHHH” Rollins was cut off as the bigger man gripped his throat slamming him again the locker behind him. 

“Wh-aa-t the f-u-uc-k!” Rollins barely manages to mutter, his eyes wide with surprise. 

Drew’s face so close to his own, with that familiar look of fury he had worn in ring with him during their recent segments . 

Without a word Drew forced their lips together for a brief, rough kiss as Rollins struggled to resist. Drew pulled away to take in Seth’s reaction, wide dark eyes and mouth slightly parted in surprise. The few seconds of silence between them felt like hours. 

“Are you going to give Daddy what he wants?” Drew growled in his thick Scottish accent, now nudging himself into Seth’s neck, his hand firmly held around the smaller mans throat feeling him swallow hard. 

Hearing nothing in response Drew locked eyes with Seth. 

“I said are you going to give…” pausing he increased the pressure of his fingers significantly around Seth’s neck to emphasis the next word, “Daddy!… what he wants?”

The first time he has used THAT word Seth had been shocked still, the last thing he expected to come out of McIntyre’s mouth were those words. The second time, along with the pressure on his neck had made him rock hard. There was no denying his body’s response to the situation. His mouth hung open still as he awkwardly nodded his head against the WWE champion's hand. 

Drew wasted no time before he forced their mouths back together this time however, he was greeted with complete submission from Rollins. The kiss was deep and rough, the beards the two men sported scratching together, but Drew was very clearly in control. The Scotsman let his grip on Seth’s neck loosen and trail down his shirt, forcing it open to slip his hand inside and onto the thick, hair covered chest. Rough hands clawing at the skin of his neck and now chest was driving Rollins’ crazy, like his skin was electric. The larger man was now fully pressed up against Seth pinning him to the locker, the size of the champion had never been more apparent to Seth, he felt completely dwarfed by him; smaller, weaker, inferior. 

Drew ground himself into Rollins’ the rough restrictive material of his already tight jeans was becoming painful around his swollen cock. There was little time for foreplay here, this wasn't the time for games. 

“Turn around!” He ordered, startling Seth who had been enjoying his body being pawed over. 

The younger man complied, though too slowly for Drew, who grabbed his arm and slammed his face into the locker. Pulling at his jacket from the back of the collar McIntyre forced the jacket off and tossed it aside with little regard for the jacket or its owner. Having complete control exerted over him was making Seth nervous, but his cock only felt like it was getting harder than the impossibly hard it already was. The champ reached around grabbing Seth’s covered hard cock, using it to pull his ass up against his own dick, pushing hard desperate to get any friction. Swiftly he unfastening Rollins’ suit pants, his hand immediately intruding inside to feel the length of the man underneath him. A few quick strokes was all he cared to give before thinking of his own pleasure, pushing Seth’s pants and underwear down around his thick thighs. 

Seth felt completely exposed, this had escalated quickly. He had done some stupid shit before in front of the whole world but someone could walk in at any moment and see what was happening, which if he was being honest with himself turned him on as much as it worried him. He didn’t dare question Dre…Daddy though. He now knew his place, and he…liked it. 

In one swift motion Drew’s belt was off and flying across the room while he frantically pulled open his jeans, shoving them down his massive legs letting his thick, heavy cock smack against Rollins’ bare ass. He opened the locker next to Seth and luckily, for Seth, found some lotion not that it would have stopped him without it. He squeezed it onto his hand and rubbed it along his impressive dick, and roughly slid 2 fingers into Seth prompting a sharp hiss. 

“This is gonna hurt!” Drew warned. He could see Seth nod from the back of his head. 

“Is that a yes?! Yes what?” Seth hesitated as Drew forced his fingers in deep “A-AHH! Yes D-addy!” the shame at hearing himself say those worse only turned him on more. 

Smiling at his complete destruction of cocky Seth Rollins, Drew lined up his cock and started to push into Seth. All that could be heard was a sharp hiss and intake of breath as Rollins’ braced himself for a dick he wasn’t prepared for. Drew dug his fingers into the bottom's hips as he felt Seth’s tightness gripping him. As he bottomed out in his rival Drew wasted no time starting to fuck him. This was going to be hot and quick. Seth reach around to try and stop Drew but that only served to make him angrier. He grabbed both of the bottom’s wrists and slammed his hands against the locker holding them there. With total control over the situation Drew hunched over Seth circling his hips into the other man stretching his tight hole, a cocky grin plastered across his face. Soon he grew tired of torturing Seth and started thrusting back and forth into him. Only his hips and legs moving in a rhythmic motion grunting into his opponent’s ear as he drilled his ass. 

Their state of half undress was restricting and frustrating but nothing was going to stop this. Needing more he took his hands off Seth’s and wrapped the back of the bottom of his white shirt into his fist. Using this as leverage he started to slam into Rollins. Seth could feel himself letting go of any control. Drew’s had overpowered him, his presence was consuming him and his cock dominating him. He felt McIntyre pound him endlessly feeling the cock fill him with every thrust, becoming addicted to the sense of anticipation and desperation for more. Buttons on his shirt popped as Drew pulled back even harder grinding his hips and circling his cock so deep Seth felt he could feel it in the back of his throat. 

McIntyre reached around grabbing for whatever he could get hold of. He ripped Rollins’ barely together shirt clean open and felt the tie still hanging down over his now bare chest. Drew instinctively wrapped it around his hand and yanked it back arching Seth’s back. The tightness around his throat was new but also familiar and was having an amplified effect. Rollins’ had neglected his own cock until now as he had braced himself to take all Drew could give but now it was painfully hard and leaking precum all over, the increased pressure around his throat only worsening the situation. His body felt awkward, uncomfortable, even painful but he couldn’t remember a time he has been this turned on. 

“Yeah take it you little bitch!” 

Seth grunted in response before Drew added “Making Daddy proud!” 

That was it for Seth he came, hard. His legs buckled, his body was shaking uncontrollable as his huge load shot across the locker and all over his hand. The champ felt this, felt his hole tighten around this thick cock and held him in place. He wrapped the tie around his hand more pulling Seth back closer to him to whisper in his ear. 

“Daddy is gonna breed you…UMMMMmuuu AAAaaah” Drew trailed off into a deep guttural moan as he started to unloaded inside Seth. Rollins' eyes rolled to the back of his head overwhelmed. Pleasure shot through McIntyre as he slowly pushed the head of his cock barely into Seth back and forth milking the high for all it was worth. His swollen cock finally satisfied with the load dumped in Seth Rollins completing his utter domination of his opponent.


End file.
